Give In
by kiwi4me
Summary: "Hey Ino," Kiba called out. The blonde stopped and turned to face the voice to see him grinning so wide, his fangs were visible, "… want another kiss?" Written for 1upHero!


**Give In**

_by kiwi4me_

* * *

Hey there everyone! This story is written for **1upHero**! I hope you like it! and everyone else too! Please lemme know what ya'll think! Now onto the one-shot!

* * *

The wind blew her strands of soft long blonde hair over her face under the large oak tree. The shades hid her creamy skin from the harshness of the sun's rays. Her soft snores were heard and her breathing was relaxed. He watched as her chest breathes in the air into her lungs and back out again. He watched as her golden strands tickled her face. He watched as the sun hovers above them causing patches of light on her form. He watched and watched. She was so entrancing, so beautiful, something he wouldn't mind observing all day. He smiled as he reached a finger to brush some strands from her porcelain face.

Her skin is soft and his so rough. Her hair is a golden blonde that's so shiny and clean, while his is a dark brown that's messy and dirty. She's loud and demanding, beautiful and vicious, moody and caring, loyal and bossy… she is so many things, yet he is sure of one thing.

She started to stir at his touch and he lifts his finger away quickly. Her eyes opened slowly as she blinked the sleep away. She slowly sat up as she reached up to stretch. She looked around her to see no one and wondered how she ended up sleeping under the tree.

_That's weird… how'd I sleep out here?_ She asked herself as she looked up to see the sun high in the sky. She came to the conclusion that she probably took a nap. Ino stood up and rubbed her eyes a bit before taking off to the flower shop her parent's own.

He was standing behind the large tree unnoticed by her. He watched her walk away and breathed in a small sigh.

"That was stupid, you could've been caught damn it!" He screamed at himself in a small whisper. He noticed her gone and left to go train with Shino and Hinata.

"You're late again," Shino said a hint of concern in his voice. Kiba was never late before and this past couple of months, he's been late plenty of times.

"Sheesh, I'm here aren't I?" Kiba said brushing the concern stares from his teammates.

"Are… you sure?" Hinata asked holding back her stutters. Kiba looked at her and gave her a cheeky grin that she smiled back in return.

"Let's get started!" Kiba exclaimed loudly and got into fighting positions.

--

_In the Flower shop_

"Thank you, please come again," Ino said as she smiled to the customer. She let out a deep sigh when she noticed the customer left the shop.

_Why… why must I be here?_ she pondered on this question. She walked away from the counter to where the buckets of lilies were. She picked a lilac colored one and spun the stem in her thumb and index finger. She smiled and giggled to herself when a memory popped into her memory.

_:Flashback:_

_She was sitting on the bench by herself just staring off into the sea. No one was there with her because they were either busy with mission, lovers, or both. She gave off a deep sigh and wondered what she did in life to make her so lonely. Of course she got ask out by fan boys and all, but they only want her for her looks and body… nothing else._

_She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to smell something familiar… like, a dog? She quickly opened her eyes to spot Kiba running with his dog. She narrowed her eyes noticing them heading her way. It wasn't that she hated him or the dog, it's just the where they are running… they might just run into her. She got up quickly making sure to grab her orange._

"_Heh? Ino?" Kiba said once he noticed her staring at him. He came to a halt and so did Akamaru. He jogged up to Ino and gave her a grin while Akamaru just followed behind._

"_Kiba," she stated not to happy._

"_What?! Did I do something again?!" he asked a bit harshly from her bitter mood._

"_You were running with Akamaru like you two were the only one in the world and what if you hit me? Huh? I would be on the floor right now!" she yelled with a hand to her hips while the other one is occupied with an orange. Kiba stared at her intensely and she returned it._

"_You're a ninja! You should be able to sense me a mile away!" he stated after a brief silence between them, "… besides, I would've seen you there, you're not hard to miss." He finished with a soft whisper and looked away. Ino on the other hand took it as an insult._

"_And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked a hint of anger within her question. Kiba turned to look at one piss Ino. Akamaru started to growl which caught both ninja's attention._

"_Oi, Akamaru! Don't do that, she's a friend not an enemy," Kiba said looking down at his partner to reassure him that it's fine. The pup still didn't let it go and Kiba had to tell him to go home. He hesitated, but by the look of Kiba's, he ran off sulking._

"_Geez, Akamaru get's like that from time to time," he said watching his dog run off. He turned to see Ino staring at him._

"_W… what are you looking at?" he asked a small blush appearing. Her eyes softened and she gave him a smile._

"_Aw, Kiba took my side instead of Akamaru's…" she said pushing his arm jokingly as she sat back down once more._

"_Hey, I would do it for anyone else too…" he said sitting next to her, "… don't think you're special…" he mumbled the last few words. He meant it too… kinda._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…" she said peeling the skin free, "… here."_

_She peeled a piece of orange and handed it to the tracking-nin. He stared at the orange then at her, scrutinizing her._

"_It's not poison," she stated as she popped it into her mouth. He watched her face away from him and stares off into the sea once more. He watched her and was so mesmerized by her beauty that he did realized that Ino had said something._

"_Kiba…?" she asked as she looked at him. He just gave a nervous smile and turned away._

"_Yeah…?" he said once he looked away._

"_Did you like what you see?" she said seductively leaning closer to him. His head turned sharply as he stared at her with wide eyes. Her lips were close to his ears and he could feel her breath. Her hand touched his and he was frozen. Her fingers trailed up his arms and up to his neck. He could feel her lips move in closer because the heat it was emanating. He wanted to gently push her off and scoot a bit away from her, but he didn't._

_Instead, he took advantage of the situation. He turned his head and met with her lips. It was a soft kiss, nothing more, but he didn't want it to end as their fingers entwined with one another. Ino was to the one to push away with a small smile on her face. He realized what had happened and blush bright red, but hid it with a large grin._

_There was a small silence the befall them, but it wasn't a weird one… more like calming. Once she was done sharing pieces of orange with Kiba, she stood up._

"_Well, I guess I'll get going," she said and started to walk off._

"_Hey Ino," Kiba called out. The blonde stopped and turned to face the voice to see him grinning so wide, his fangs were visible, "… want another kiss?"_

_There was a short silence before laughter erupted from both parties._

"_Like I would ever get involve with you Mutt," she said walking off. He would usually yell back, but at the moment, he realized something._

'_She'd never get with me…' he said to himself before walking home, '… pssh... why do I care… it's not like I like her…'_

_:End Flashback:_

Ino was so lost in her path down memory lane, that she didn't notice the bell on the door rang. The Inuzuka stood behind her giving her a questioning gaze.

"What are you doing Ino?" he asked staring at her. She turned to face him, messy and all.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked placing the Lillie back in its place. She then walked behind the counter to grab a cloth.

"Just came back from training!" he said excitedly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where's Akamaru?" she asked as she disappeared in the backroom.

"I left him with Hinata, he seems to really cling on to her…" he said a bit confused.

"Oh, and here I thought you told him to stay home so you could be alone with me," she said smiling as she emerged with a damp cloth. Kiba just gave her a large grin before the wet cloth reached his face. He stared at her beauty as she continues to wash the dirt off his face. The next thing happened so quickly that even he, himself, wasn't able to stop.

"All done…" she started to say before his lips crashed down onto hers. She was startled and just stared at him with visible shock upon her blue orbs. He pulled back to see her and all he did was smile placing his head against hers.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," he spoke softly as he closed his eyes smiling brightly. She just smiled back and hugged him.

"Took you long enough," she softly said against his ears before both of them laughed happily. They held onto each other, hearing one another's heat beat against their chest. She closed her eyes and smiled, knowing that maybe she'd give Kiba a chance.

_You never know until you try right?_ She asked herself before looking up at the messy brown haired boy. His eyes where sharp and alluring that caught her unexpectedly. He smiled at her noticing she was looking at him. She smiled back before placing a kiss upon his cheek and leaning against his chest once again.

_Yeah, I'll risk it…_ she concluded to herself as she smiled wider. Kiba rubbed her back softly and inhaled the scent of lavender. He kept smiling wondering if this is what it feels like to be in love. To never want to let her go, to always want to hold her close, want her near him, to want to kiss her forever, to be with her everywhere she is… to be so addicted… is this love? He wasn't sure, but maybe… just maybe he is feeling the effects of love… whatever it is.

* * *

Haaahaa! Okay, there you go!

i hope its good enough lol!

hope you all enjoy, especially you **1upHero**!

Rate and Review Please!

love,

kiwi4me~


End file.
